Fácil
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Dos manitas impedían que cayese desde el cielo hasta el mar. Las manos de sus dos amigos, Trunks y Goten. Ellos suspendidos en el aire elegantemente, ella colgando cual saco de patatas de color rosa.


_Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Toriyama Akira.  
_

 **Fácil**

 _Dos manitas impedían que cayese desde el cielo hasta el mar. Las manos de sus dos amigos, Trunks y Goten. Ellos suspendidos en el aire elegantemente, ella colgando cual saco de patatas de color rosa._

— _Va Marron, sólo tienes que concentrarte, ¡es la mar de fácil! —la animó Goten._

— _Piensa que no pesas nada y céntrate en flotar, como en el mar —añadió Trunks._

 _Marron miró ahora a uno ahora al otro y después al mar azul que no estaba a demasiada distancia, pero había la suficiente como para hacerla temblar de miedo. Odiaba las alturas._

— _No puedo hacerlo —lloriqueó._

— _¡Claro que puedes! Si el cabeza hueca de Goten lo ha conseguido tú también puedes hacerlo._

 _Ella respiró hondo, las palabras de Trunks siempre la animaban. Se centró en aquello que le habían explicado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta: concentrar la energía, focalizarla en los pies, sentirse ligera y respirar._

 _«Concéntrate, concéntrate, concéntrate...»_

 _La presión de su propio peso en los hombros fue aligerándose hasta desaparecer y abrió los ojos, estaba a la misma altura que sus amigos, con las manos fuertemente agarradas._

— _¡Guau! ¡Lo ha conseguido! —Goten sonrió pícaro._

 _Trunks le soltó la mano y se alejó de ellos unos metros._

— _Venga va, Marron, ven aquí._

 _Ella asintió con cautela y avanzó muy despacio en dirección a donde estaba Trunks. Sólo eran unos metros y ellos no la dejarían caer, al menos prefería creer que no lo permitirían._

 _Trunks la animaba con su sonrisa y Goten la vigilaba de cerca._

 _Sólo dos metros más, las manos de Trunks estiradas a punto para recibirla. Un metro y poco…_

— _¿Qué haces enana?_

 _La voz de su padre la sorprendió tanto que perdió la concentración y cayó al vacío con un grito agudo y sostenido._

 _Trunks se quedó a medio camino de cogerla, igual que Goten, la aparición de Krilin los había tomado a todos por sorpresa._

 _Marron gimoteó. Le dolía el codo y la rodilla, había caído mal._

 _Volar dolía._

El "bip, bip, bip" del despertador se mezcló con su sueño. Fue manoteando la mesita de noche hasta dar con el maldito aparato que le recordaba cada mañana que tenía que ir a trabajar y lo hizo callar.

Por la persiana ligeramente subida se colaba un rayo de sol que iluminaba lo suficiente como para no necesitar encender ninguna luz. Marron se estiró panza arriba fijando la mirada en el techo. Aquel sueño la había hecho pensar en sus dos amigos de la infancia. ¿Cuánto hacía que no los veía? ¿Un par de años? ¿Y todo por qué? No se habían peleado ni nada así, habían quedado en llamarse "dentro de unos días" pero no se había vuelto a llamar.

«Basta, Marron, se hora de levantarse o llegarás tarde.»

Apartó las sábanas a patadas y se quitó la camiseta y las braguitas antes de meterse en el baño para darse una buena ducha antes de desayunar.

Un mantel individual. Café con leche, tostadas, mermelada y queso. Su canal de radio preferido en el que sonaba la versión pop de la canción favorita de su padre. Y soledad.

Suspiró. Soñar con aquel episodio del pasado la había puesto melancólica, echaba de menos a sus dos amigos, aquellas tardes de travesuras, de meriendas con los pies hundidos en el océano, las historias de miedo a media noche a escondidas de Muten Roshi…

Se acabó el café de un sorbo y dejó la taza y el plato sucios en el fregadero, ya los lavaría cuando volviese a mediodía.

Se puso unos tejanos por la rodilla, una camiseta de tirantes rosa y unas romanas para aguantar el bochorno que dominaba la calle en aquel mes de agosto.

Marron salió en dirección a la tienda en la que trabajaba desde hacía tres años, tenía la suerte de trabajar a seis calles de casa y de poder ir y volver a pies dando un paseo. La distancia que la separaba del trabajo ahora la hacía pensar en la distancia que la había separado de las manos de Trunks en aquel día. Se obligó a seguir caminando para no pensar más.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué había vuelto todo con tanta fuerza y tan de golpe?

Sentía sus pasos, de repente, pesados como si sus pies no quisiesen llevarla allí a donde tenía que ir, el calor la golpeaba y el aire pesaba. Se detuvo apoyándose en la pared de un edificio de apartamentos de lujo e inspiró hondo; se tapó los ojos con la mano.

Suspiró, no podía continuar. Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y llamó a su jefa para disculparse. La mujer le dijo que no se preocupase y que descansase, que pensase en su salud y se recuperase. Marron se sintió un poco mal porque no estaba enferma sólo… se sentía rara.

Era la nostalgia de aquella época, el estar con ellos, se metió en el callejón, cerró los puños y los ojos. Respiró.

«Concéntrate» se ordenó a sí misma.

Cuando abrió los ojos observó con sorpresa que había logrado elevarse del suelo sin esfuerzo. Había sido sorprendentemente fácil. Se concentró en avanzar despacio, no muy segura, al menos parecía que su vuelo era lo suficientemente estable.

Recorrió la ciudad, a un ritmo más bajo del que querría. Lenta pero segura hasta llegar a su destino.

Elevarse y llegar hasta allí había sido relativamente fácil, ahora tenía que hacer lo que más miedo le daba: aterrizar.

«Ya vuelvo a colgar en el aire como una idiota.»

Conocía la teoría, relajar las piernas y bajar poco a poco.

Suspiró, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Marron?

Antes de que pudiese localizar el punto de donde procedía la voz ya lo tenía delante flotando elegantemente.

—¡Vaya, sí que eres tú! —soltó sonriendo—. Bajemos, te invito a tomar algo.

Trunks comenzó a descender, pero Marron no le siguió, se quedó allí plantada sintiéndose idiota y sin atreverse a mirar al suelo. Debía estar ridícula.

—Ey ¿no vienes?

—Es que… tengo un… problema —gimió sintiéndose aún más idiota.

Él soltó una risita mal disimulada y volvió a su lado agarrándole las manos.

—¿Aún te da miedo esto de volar? —preguntó arrastrándola con él hasta el suelo.

—Un poco… de hecho, sí aún me da miedo.

Marron sonrió cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Siguió a Trunks hasta el interior de la Capsule Corp.

Había sido fácil. Con Trunks todo era fácil.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Un pequeño shot sobre Marron y Trunks. Está incluido en la colección 365 que publico en Wattpad. Es muy sencillito, más a delante escribiré algo un poco más largo y profundo sobre ellos.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
